The Princess, The Pirate, and The Monster
by CaptainBellarkeSwan
Summary: It was Lia's birthday and, of course, they'd give her anything she wished. Even if it meant playing all day long with their little pirate princess. This time she wanted to play as the pirate. Now guess who the princess was.


**It's been a long, long while since I wrote. This has been sitting in my files for quite some time now, and I just decided to continue it. So excuse my rusty writing, but I still hope you like it.**

* * *

The sound of the alarm went off.

Normally Emma would have groaned in annoyance at the sharp beeps intruding her sleep. But not today. In fact, both Killian and her jumped out of bed, sleep immediately out of their senses.

"Today's the day, love." Killian told her, his voice gruff with sleep before capturing her lips in a kiss.

Pulling away, she placed her hands on his chest and gave him a smile. "I know."

"We better prepare then, Swan. You know how grumpy she could get."

Emma chuckled as she walked towards the door. "I wonder where she gets that from."

"Oi!"

Emma laughed as she headed to the kitchen where Henry was starting to prepare breakfast.

"Hey, kid. You're up early." she said, quite surprised.

Henry smiled at her. "Good morning to you too, mom. You know I do have to wake up early for today, right?"

"Yeah, I know." A small smile sat on her lips as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning, lad." A voice behind them spoke.

Henry turned around with a grin. "Hey, Killian. Good morning."

Really, Emma didn't think she'd get tired of seeing them both like this. Two of the most important men in her life. It warmed her heart to no end that they'd be a family. That she'd have a family with the best man and the best son she could ever ask.

But first they have to do something very important.

Today was their daughter Alia's 5th birthday. The night before, when their baby went to sleep, they had already decorated the house. All they had to do was prepare food and the cake, then wait for their princess to wake up.

Of course, it'd be a success. Lia was a very cheerful girl. Practically everything little thing makes her happy, but if there's one thing that she loves so much was playing with them.

And _oh my god._

She should really stop laughing, but how could she?

The whole living room was in disarray, but she really couldn't get angry because she had the best video on tape.

A high-pitched voice said. "Oh, save me, save me from this monster!"

Suddenly, a small ball of energy and black leather jumped up from nowhere. Baby Lia beamed proudly at her as she waved a foamy sword in her hand, pointing it at Henry who was covered in a big blanket under the guise of a monster. And Killian? Oh, her husband was wearing a dress and a wig as he sat behind Henry, his high-pitched voice calling out to save the princess.

Another laugh left her lips as he called out once more, earning a warning look from him.

Lia puffed her chest. "Don't worry, princess! I'll save you!" She then went off to wave the foamy sword at Henry who tried to dodge her attack with fake grunts and roars. Emma watched as Henry grabbed the sword from Lia and chased her around the house. Clearly, their baby was having so much fun even though she had lost her only weapon. She ran around squealing in delight as Henry roared behind her.

At one point, he had caught up to her and swallowed her into his blanket as Lia squealed around so much. They battled under the blanket until Lia ran out with her face so red with joy. Sometime Henry had intentionally dropped the sword.

"The sword, Lia. The sword!" Killian had shouted in his usual voice, breaking completely from his character.

And Lia literally stopped from running and pouted at her father. "Dad! Don't break from character!"

Killian scratched behind his ear. "Sorry, love. I mean..." He cleared his throat and continued with his high-pitched voice. "Oh, the monster dropped your sword! Quick, help me!"

Happy with her father's performance, Lia went for the fallen sword. She shouted triumphantly as she pointed the sword at the monster. "I have you now!" She then charged with a loud scream and started stabbing Henry through the blanket. At last, Henry relented and the monster died.

And here came the princess.

"Help me! I'm stuck!" Killian's high-pitched voice causing giggles from all three of them and all he could do was pout.

"I defeated the monster! I'll save you now!" Lia said as she ran, but suddenly Henry rose from his position.

"No! I will not be defeated!" Henry roared as he ran towards the princess Killian and pushed him to the ground. "Ha! The princess is dead!"

Emma frowned. That was not in the script as if they had a script. But she could see the shift on Lia's face as her face fell. What were they doing?

"I've cast a curse on the princess and only True Love's kiss can break this curse." Henry added.

And Emma finally understood. Lia's face suddenly lit up. "True Love's kiss! That's easy, you monster! Step aside!" she pushed the monster and Henry faked to really die this time.

She ran to her father's side. Lia looked up at Emma, and Emma couldn't help but feel the sting in her eyes because their little princess is so beautiful and precious. Giving her encouragement, she grinned at her and gave her father a big sloppy kiss.

Killian rose up, his voice still high-pitched as he hugged Lia. "Oh, you saved me, my princess!"

"Dad! You're the princess! I'm the pirate!" Lia complained under his father's hug.

Killian chuckled. "But you saved me already. The story's over."

"No!" she whined. "You haven't told me you love me yet!"

A laugh left Killian's lips as he leaned his forehead on his daughter's. "I love you, my little pirate."

Lia grinned up at him. "I love you too, Daddy!" she said and tackled her father to the ground.

Giggles left them as they tumbled to the ground until Henry joined them in what turned to be a tickling match. Something wet hit her hand and found that she was crying. God, how could she not when it felt like everything she ever wanted was already right in front of her. A home. A family. The Lost Girl had finally found a home in a Lost Boy who was just as lost as she was. But together, they overcame everything and built this small family with their precious children.

She suddenly felt arms around her legs. Looking down, she saw Lia smiling up at her. "Join us, Mommy! Join us!"

Emma shifted her eyes to Henry who was grinning at her and Killian who was smiling softly at her, his face looking as bright as ever. She laughed, wiping the wetness in her eyes. She knelt in front of her beaming daughter.

"I love you so much, Lia."

Lia bobbed her head back and forth. "I love you too, Mommy! Now join us!" she said, grabbing her hand to pull her into their tickling match.

Their princess probably got her stubbornness from both of them, she decided, and thought that she really didn't mind that.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Comment down below!**


End file.
